Pink Petunia
by Sapphire Amethyst Emerald
Summary: When three pegasi get trapped in a old closed down store,things get heckic for the threee of them.But what will they out about another they meet who trpped in there in the first place.Featuring some of my fan charas. First Fanfic on this site! :D
1. Chapter 1

Pink Petunia

I hope you like it,it's my first Fanfic on this site! :)

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in ponyville, and Smarty pants were feeling upright and happy as can be. After finishing all of her morning chores, she was off to shop for a bit. She needed a quill, wanted to by a new book, and needed another pair of scissors to give her sister Lil bookworm a much needed hair Bookworm, she thought of her beloved younger sister, the only family by blood she had left. But she forgot about that past and focused on her task at hand and went to Ponyville square to shop.

As the Pegasi pony slowly landed in Ponyville square, she heard her name being called."Smarty pants!" shouted somepony, Smarty pants floated above ground not landing, looking for who called her name. She spotted the pony, her bright pink friend Pinkie pie, galloping in her direction. Smarty landed in a sit on the ground and waited for her friend to stop. But she didn't, and bumped right into Smarty. "He He" Chuckled Pinkie "sorry bout that Smarty Pants" Apologized pinkie and she got off Smarty Pants to help her up. "It's ok Pinkie, It's no biggy" Said Smarty Pants "I didn't have anything anyway, at least not yet" "want any help Smarty?" Pinkie asked "why not, I'd love the company" admitted Smarty. "GREAT!" Shouted the pink pony "Cause I could really need help getting two bags of flour!" with saying this, she jumped into the air and bucked Smarty onto her back, rushing off to a flour stand.

That's the last thing Smarty expected, but then again she thought, it was pinkie pie. As Pinkie pie ran to the flour stand, they ran past another one of their friends Rainbow dash, who was trying to get a bad of yellow apples, who'd know what she would of do with them. If she really needed apples, she should go to Applejack, she'd be happy to get her apples, for some bits of course. But Smarty shrugged and waved at Rainbow as they pasted. This made Rainbow confused, and she gave up her efforts and went off following Pinkie and Smarty.

"And what are you up to Smarty pants" Joked Rainbow Dash, in mid flight. Smarty gave her a blank stare, letting Rainbow to keep the jokes to herself."Oh hi Rainbow Dash, didn't see you there" Said Pinkie "Probably cause your to busy going to fast for flour" Joked Rainbow. Pinkie out of nowhere screeched to a halt, Smarty Pants falling off of her back. Pinkie completely stopped and faced Rainbow Dahs, giving a similar stare Smarty gave her. Rainbow just blushed, then landed to the ground "fine, I get it, no more jokes" She gushed. Pinkie ignored her and helped Smarty up again, "sorry again Smarty Pants" Pinkie confessed "it's ok Pinkie, you should worry about the flour, they're almost out" Smarty said.

At that, Pinkie jumped into the air again, gasping, and ran to the flour stand, guests she really needed the flour. Smarty chuckled, walking to Rainbow's side "Mayday! Mayday! We've losted Pinkie Pie" Joked Smarty Pants, Making a failed Speaker sound. Rainbow Dash fell back and busted out laughing, Smarty smiled, happy Rainbow liked her Joke."Man" Panted Rainbow "you know, for a smart pony into books, you sure can make a good joke", the confession made Smarty smile bigger. "Thanks Rainbow, I'm glad you liked the joke" Smarty said, slowly walking off.

Just before they reached a store for quills, they heard a pony cry out loudly. The scream made them rush in the direction of the scream. When they reached the spot, some ponies were standing around some pony that was freaking out about some drink that fell. It turned out to be Fluttershy, freaking out by the drink she spilled. The other ponies then left, some calling her crazy. Smarty shook her head, walking up to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, what happened" Asked Smarty. "Some pony bumped into me, and made me drop my drink!" Freaked out Fluttershy. Smarty Sighed "oh Fluttershy, it's no big deal, I can get you another drink" Smarty said in compassion. Fluttershy just seemed to get sadder "but this drink was for angel, now he's going to be really mad" Confessed Fluttershy. Smarty rolled her eyes, Rainbow just chuckled."Fluttershy, it's ok, let's go now" said Smarty "no!" screamed Fluttershy"I'm not leaving the drink!"This Po'ed Smarty so she bit into Fluttershy's tail and started dragging her from the spill.

Fluttershy tried to resist, but Smarty was to strong for her. "NO, I WON'T LEAVE THE DRINK!" Screamed Fluttershy." To Wad Wlutter Why, Wou're Weaving Whe Wrink" Said Smarty all muffled from biting into to Fluttershy's tail."NOOOOOO!" Exclaimed Fluttershy, But Smarty ignored this, still pulling her along. Rainbow just barely flied laughing at the whole thing "this is for funny" crackled Rainbow."Wainbow What's Wot Welping" Said Smarty. Rainbow just kept laughing "I can't understand you!" And she just fell back laughing.

This made Smarty really ticked off, so she spat out Fluttershy's tail and duct taped Rainbow's mouth shut. "Are we done now!" Exclaimed Smarty Pants, her eyes seeming to quietly nodded, and so did Rainbow Dash. "Good" Calmed Smarty, now, I'm hungry, you guys?" Asked Smarty. Both popped up and nodded. Smarty pants looked around, and noticed what seemed to be a flower shop. She could see that behind it was a flower garden full of many different colored flowers.

There, that place seems like a good place to eat, or maybe just get some flowers. Fluttershy and Rainbow looked at each other, shrugged, and agreed with Smarty. "Ok" Said smarty, removing the duct tape from Rainbow's mouth."OUCH!" Screamed Rainbow "THAT HURT!"."Sorry rainbow, it was my only ways to shut you up" Said Smarty "now let's check out the store". Before they could set off, Flutterhsy wanted to state something.

"But I heard stories about that "store"" Fesses Fluttershy. "Stories?" Asked Smarty."Yes, stories about a crazy pony" said Flutthershy, making a weird face in looked at Rainbow "tell us then, Flutthershy"then Smarty sat. Rainbow did as the same, and Fluttershy nodded "alright then, if you insist" said Fluttershy."Insist, YOU brought up this "story"" Said Rainbow. Smarty nudged Rainbow, "let her tell the story"Fessed smarty."Fine "Groaned Rainbow.

"Ah hem, they say that years ago, when we were probably all just fillies, that store was once used as a flower shop, it was supposedly ran by to Ponies White Petunia and Red Petunia, two adults who were married. It's said in over a two year time span of starting there store, they had a little daughter by the name of Pink Petunia. IT's also said that she grew up helping care for the store, and the flowers, and even has a cutiemarks of a flower, and she loved flowers very much. It's said that one day, the parents decided Pink was old enough to run the store by herself, and supposedly left for a trip around the world to collect seeds of many different flowers, leaving her in charge of the store. The store was then under her control and she kept it going, but it was to much for her, so she closed the shop, and hasn't been seen since" "WOOOOOO" said Fluttershy.

Smarty and Rainbow glanced at each other."Mare's tail huh Smarty pants?" said Rainbow "I don't know, we should be careful anyway" Said Smarty. Then the third Pegasi friends got up and agreed to go off to the store and get some flowers, and also see to prove if the story was true, or just a fib.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Petunia 2

Chapter 2

The three Pegasi went on their way to the store. Smarty and Fluttershy happily trotted on their own, whilst Rainbow Dash flew mid-air. "are you sure, it's old and abandoned in all" said Fluttershy. "Have you not met me! Adventure and discovering things is just what I do, because I'm scared of nothing!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash. Smarty just laughed "it's ok Fluttershy, even if we run into anything, you got us right here to protect you" "ok, I know, but, please, don't make it seem like I'm weak" said Fluttershy. Smarty was shocked "oh Fluttershy, I'm sorry, did I sound like I thought you were weak?" Worried Smarty, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Fluttershy's feelings. "Uh, no not at all, I mean, alittle, maybe" Studdered Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you got to be more open with your feelings, if you have something to say, say it!" Shouted Rainbow "oh rainbow…" Sighed smarty. "No no, she's right, it was kind of mean Smarty, but I'm ok with it, really" said Fluttershy. Smarty smiled"let's leave that be, we're here already!" Cheered smarty.

Rainbow smiled, and Fluttershy was still unsure, but she followed anyway as Smarty slowly creeped the door open."Hello…" Whispered Smarty as she slowly opened the door. Smarty and Fluttershy slowly creeped in, whislt Rainbow flew in."Careful rainbow" whispered Smarty "you might knock down one of the plants hanging in the air". "Please Smarty, careful is my middle name!" Said Rainbow. Just after saying that, she knocked over a plant, but couldn't catch it before it hit the ground. CRASH! The pot fell to the ground, shattered in pieces. Smarty looked straight at Rainbow; Rainbow just blushed in embarrassment "Oops…".Fluttershy just stood with a shocked look on her face, Smarty just shaking her head.

"Great Rainbow, just great, how are we going to fix THIS!" Shouted Smarty. "I'm sorry! I should have looked where I was going!" Shouted Rainbow. "It's too late! Now it's broken! The story owner will really mad now!" Shouted Smarty "GIRLS PLEASE!" Screamed Fluttershy, this caught Smarty and Fluttershy off."NOW, IF YOU PLEASE, LET'S CLEAN THIS UP AND STOP ARGUEING" screamed Fluttershy.

Smarty and Rainbow looked at each other, and then looked Fluttershy. Rainbow landed "your right Fluttershy, sorry Smarty" said Rainbow "no I'm sorry, I'm the one who got really mad" said Smarty. The two Pegasi just smiled, hugged each other, then faced ; there was a light trot in the room. "You hear that" said Rainbow "hear what?" said Fluttershy and Smarty in unison. Another light trot went across the room."That! Did you hear that?" Exclaimed Rainbow. Fluttershy and Smarty looked at each other and back at Rainbow.

Suddenly a light gas was coming around the Pegasi. "Ok, I know you guys smell that" Said Rainbow "yeah, it's kind of like, Strawber-"Fainted Fluttershy."Fluttersh-!" Fainted Smarty. Rainbow started Trotting in place."Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, what do I do!" Panicked Rainbow. She tried to leave, but before she could the door randomly closed."Oh n-"Fainted Rainbow.

End of chapter 2

Sorry it's a bit shorter then the first chapter, but still good, right?


End file.
